


Any more bright ideas　更多讚讚的點子

by kiku_azuya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward First Times, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Experimentation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>「很好，」Bucky最終說道，當Steve停止蠕動，接著他便突然變得害羞起來。「好吧，他們呃。他在說上週一個女生為他做了什麼，在他們四處鬼混的時候。」</b><br/><br/><b>他再度安靜下來，然後Steve用了一隻手指戳戳他的肋骨，讓他繼續說下去。</b><br/><br/><b>「賣鬧，」他該了一聲，然後他們兩個又開始咯咯亂笑。他應該要感到疲憊的，但是Steve正因為深夜和音樂聲響，還有房子裡正在開的趴踢而精神亢奮著。「好啦，好啦，」Bucky在他們克制住他們自己的時候說。「她給他吹喇叭。」</b><br/><br/><br/>除夕夜，1931年。在Bucky偶然聽見，某些較年長的男孩談論關於口頭性愛之後，他試著向Steve炫耀他所知道的東西。一切都很順利，直到Steve決定他們自己該來嘗試看看。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Any more bright ideas　更多讚讚的點子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any more bright ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367562) by [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees). 



> [授權]Ahh thank you! You're more than welcome to, yeah :)  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[更多讚讚的點子](http://holdingstarshieldwithinwinterarms.weebly.com/any-more-bright-ideas.html)

  
  
  
  
Steve聽見他母親的笑聲，沿著樓梯空間迴盪上來，而他很開心知道她正享受著愉快時光。她在一個小時前將他和Bucky塞進了床裡，就算她允諾他 **下一個** 除夕夜能夠午夜前都不用去睡覺，但Steve才不在乎，因為他並沒有真的睡著。反正他也寧可和Bucky一起被塞進被窩裡面，與其在某些枯燥乏味的成人趴踢呆坐著。他們在樓下的時候，一切都還滿好的，直到Harv叔叔給他們一杯飲料分享，令他們嗆咳得難以說話。在他們喝光它之後，他們就停不下來咯咯亂笑，而Steve的馬麻便決定該是睡覺時間了。  
  
「Stevie？」Bucky低語說，在一片漆黑中翻身朝向他。「你醒著嗎？」  
  
「嗯哼。」Bucky深吸了一口氣，而Steve挪得更靠近來聽。「怎麼了？」  
  
「那個，你知道Robbie嗎？」  
  
「給你拔工作的那個，知道啊。」  
  
「嗯對，就他。那個，有天我偶然聽到他跟他的弟兄在抬槓，然後我沒辦法在他們不知道我在那裡的狀態下出來，所以──」  
  
Steve踢了踢他。「Buck！要是他抓到你偷聽，他會宰了你的。」  
  
「才不會，」Bucky噴了口氣說，回踢了他一腳。他下腳也不輕。「他們正在講怎麼跟女生磨時間，我只是不想要他們知道我在偷聽。他們很有可能會認為我想要打他們小報告。」  
  
「你是在打他們小報告，」Steve說，咯咯笑著。  
  
Bucky對他拉黑了臉。「惦惦啦，Rogers。你想要聽還不要？」Steve裝模作樣地找著舒服的狀態，撐起他自己，好讓他能聽得更清楚，並看在機密的份上，移得更加貼近。「很好，」Bucky最終說道，當Steve停止蠕動，接著他便突然變得害羞起來。「好吧，他們呃。他在說上週一個女生為他做了什麼，在他們四處鬼混的時候。」  
  
他再度安靜下來，然後Steve用了一隻手指戳戳他的肋骨，讓他繼續說下去。  
  
「賣鬧，」他該了一聲，然後他們兩個又開始咯咯亂笑。他應該要感到疲憊的，但是Steve正因為深夜和音樂聲響，還有房子裡正在開的趴踢而精神亢奮著。「好啦，好啦，」Bucky在他們克制住他們自己的時候說。「她給他吹喇叭。」  
  
Steve茫然地看他。他有種感覺，他應該要知道那是什麼意思的，但是他興奮地笨到領悟不清這點。「她什麼？」  
  
Bucky翻了翻白眼。「你知道啊，」他說，抬起手來，用他的指尖點了點Steve嘴巴。「她 **幫他弄出來** ，把他的── **你** 知道──放進她嘴裡？」  
  
「為什麼？」Steve問道，瞪大了眼滿臉困惑。話說得有點太大聲，於是Bucky飛快地噓他，指尖依舊碰觸著他的嘴，更用力壓了壓。  
  
「拜託哦，Steve，」他回應著。「 **你** 知道的。因為……」他在Steve面前比劃他的手，找尋著字眼。房間內幾近全黑，但是Steve仍然能夠看見他紅了臉。「因為那感覺很好啊。不會嗎？」他頓了下。「大概是吧？」  
  
Steve也紅成一片。他能夠感覺到他的臉燒了起來，而他的聲音略為卡殼，略為拔尖，同時間他說，「是、是吧？」他皺起眉頭，試圖對上Bucky的雙眼，但是他轉過了頭，對此既害羞又不好意思。「幹嘛，你也想試試看哦？」  
  
那引起了他的注意，Bucky迅速抬頭看向Steve。「尼素什米意思？」  
  
「我們可以，如果你想要的話，」Steve咕噥說，聳了聳肩。「我不介意。或許會很好玩。」  
  
Bucky響亮地吞嚥了下，他的聲音帶著氣聲輕輕出口。「好。」  
  
「你要先來嘛？」Bucky搖搖他的頭，然後Steve咧了嘴笑。他在床上坐起身子，移動跪直身子。「我來囉。」  
  
Bucky雙眼搞笑地瞠得大大的，然後他起身撐在他的雙肘上。Steve在床上磨蹭下移，聽見床墊恰好就在樓下有人大笑的同個時刻，在他身下嘎吱作響。他越過他的肩膀瞥了門口一眼。  
  
Bucky發出些許壓抑的聲音。「要是你媽媽上樓怎麼辦？」  
  
Steve搖搖頭。「她不會的啦，」他回應說，默默地希望他是正確的。他現在在床墊上與Bucky的膝蓋等高，然後不太確定要從何處著手開始。他掃視過他朋友臀部附近那塊毛毯隆起的地方，咬住他的舌頭。「呃……」遲疑不決地，他往床單伸手過去，準備要把它拉下。「我是不是……？」  
  
Bucky只是聳聳肩，依舊倚在他手肘上。他花了些時間想說點什麼，但是最終，他設法清清喉嚨，然後更坐直了點身子，於是那條毛毯便往下落得更遠到他大腿上。Steve的雙眼定定地維持不動。僅僅半個小時前，當他們脫衣服準備睡覺的時候，Bucky穿著他內褲看上去像是什麼也沒有。不過現在，他能看見Bucky半硬分身的粗略曲線，然後他將要，怎樣？像Tootsie roll巧克力糖一樣吸它？  
  
Steve舔舔他的雙唇。他現在相當好奇，也下定了決心。他伸出手去，以他指尖觸摸Bucky的分身。他就聽到Bucky在他上方猛吸了一大口氣。  
  
「所以我就……？」Bucky點點頭，焦慮地讓他舌頭滑過他的下唇。眉頭蹙起，Steve試驗性地往下壓了壓，而Bucky的雙眼瞪得忒大。「你能拿出來嗎？」  
  
「好，」Bucky低語，扭動起身，好讓他能扒掉他的內褲。Steve幫他將其拉掉，他手指戳進Bucky略為肉肉的大腿。Steve的心臟開始加速，以一種他通常會想起坐在一邊，熬到棍球比賽結束，或者奔跑著要跟上Bucky，然後累得上氣不接下氣地摔倒在地的方式。這一次，他不打算任由這阻止他。  
  
「你的毛長得比我還多，」Steve小小聲說，伸出手去，用他指尖輕刷過Bucky的小弟弟。他沒有那麼多，只有稀疏少許在正上方的柔軟肌膚上，但是Steve那裡卻幾乎什麼都還沒有，而且Bucky的顏色也深得多了。  
  
「給我看，」Bucky用著下令般的語氣說，伸過手去，但是Steve拍掉了他的手。「嘿！」  
  
「你等下就會看到了。」  
  
Bucky對他沉下臉來，但是Steve沒理他。他好奇地向下盯著Bucky的小兄弟看。那也比他自己的大了一點，但是他肯定他仍然能夠把它放進他嘴巴裡。Steve舔舔唇，接著他低下他的頭，用他舌頭刷過那柔軟炙熱的皮膚。Bucky在他喉嚨裡發出輕微的聲響，但是當Steve抬眼瞥向他時，Bucky只是對他點點頭，示意他繼續。鼓集他的膽量，Steve把Bucky的小兄弟提離他腹部，然後戳進他口中。  
  
擊中他的第一件事情是味道，那幾乎讓Steve當下就抽回身子。Bucky嚐起來，像是一直被塞在汗濕內褲裡太久，帶有霉味的皮，而Steve的第一個直覺，是告訴他他媽媽是對的──他需要更多洗洗他的底褲。但是他硬挺了過去。  
  
「Stevie？」Bucky以小心翼翼的語氣低語。「這感覺有點怪怪的。」  
  
Steve再度無視了他，然後試著將其全部都置入他嘴裡。這是個延續，但是他差不多恰好能夠達成。一旦他辦到了，他霎時間便意識到，他並不確定下一步他該怎麼做才好。  
  
「我想你應該要動一動才對，」Bucky說，他聲音裡的上揚語氣表示得很清楚，他才不真的了解。  
  
Steve試圖稍微將他的頭上下移動，但是這使得他的脖子很難受，而且Bucky對他該了些什麼跟牙齒有關的東西，所以他停了下來，然後只是任其多停留在他嘴裡幾秒鐘的時間。  
  
在時間似乎過去得夠久以後，他把它吐了出來，然後殷殷期盼地抬頭看向Bucky。Bucky看起來一點也沒爽到的樣子。  
  
「那不好嗎？」  
  
Bucky做了個鬼臉。「有點不舒服，我不認為你做對了。」  
  
「那你來試啊，」Steve怒氣沖沖地說。「反正這是你的點子。」  
  
「好啦好啦，」Bucky嘟囔著。他推倒了Steve，然後沒耐心地從他身上處理掉他的內褲。Steve朝上踢了踢腿表示幫忙，然後是好一會兒的挪動位置，還有來自床架相當響亮的嘎吱聲，接著Bucky的頭便到了Steve雙膝之間，他的手鬆鬆地攏住他分身，而他臉上，有抹半是抱著懷疑、半是擔憂害怕的表情。  
  
Steve試著定住不動，因為這看起來像是Bucky正在準備著什麼，而且他不想要把他嚇跑。但是他忍不住扭了幾下，因為Bucky正在觸碰著他的分身。 **有人** 正在觸碰著他的分身。「你──你不用，」他以低啞的聲音說道，因為Bucky看上去十分焦慮。  
  
「惦惦啦，Rogers。」Bucky往上瞪了他一眼，他嘴巴試著弄出一個揶揄的邪笑，但是Steve敢說，他緊張得半死。即使如此，Steve還是拉上嘴巴拉鍊，然後看著，感到陶陶然的，同時Bucky推下Steve的包皮，然後將他小弟弟的頭部吸進他口中。  
  
「哦，」Steve喃喃出口，感到一陣暈眩的感受沖刷過他。「 **哦** 。」  
  
Bucky抽身對他小小聲地噓了噓，接著他把Steve的豎起整個放入他嘴巴。有一瘋狂的瞬間，Steve冒出這或許是個讓Bucky保持安靜，阻止他膨風亂吹的好點子，但是他很快地就停止思索這回事，或任何延伸的，這時Bucky將他嘴巴緊緊地環住Steve加壓，然後 **吸吞** 。  
  
「哦，哦， **哦** ，」Steve喘息起來，手指揪緊著床單。他的大腿顫抖，他的腹部收緊，然後他倒落回枕頭上，直直地發射進Bucky嘴裡。  
  
「呃啊──天啊，」Bucky呸呸嘴說，自Steve身上抽離開來，然後朝床頭櫃上的水杯伸出手去。他猛烈地呸吐，越過杯子邊緣瞪著Steve。  
  
Steve能夠感到他變得紅通通的。「對不起，」他咕噥說，畏縮著。「不是故意的。」  
  
Bucky持續狠瞪著。「嗯哼。你不是故意把你的洨弄得我滿臉都是，我懂。你個混蛋。」  
  
「哦當然那就是重點啊，哼嗯？」Steve自衛性地回嗆。「就像你在──呃，碰你自己一樣，對吧？ **那** 全都是關於發洩。」  
  
Bucky只是聳聳肩，然後Steve啪地倒回他枕頭上好一會兒，試著平緩他的呼吸。他頭上的天花板輕微地旋轉著，於是他閉起雙眼將之隔絕在外。他覺得有點暈乎乎的，因為那個──那個無疑是他歷來清空他彈匣最快，又天殺最棒的一次。當他再度睜開他雙眼的時候，Bucky看上去依舊氣嘟嘟的，然後Steve踢了踢他。  
  
「嘿。」  
  
「幹嘛。」  
  
Steve開始感到有點愧疚；他得到了他的，然後他對於Bucky似乎沒有在他嚐試的時候享受到，覺得很糟糕。「來啦，」他說，坐起身子抓住Bucky的肩膀。「我要再試一試。」  
  
有一下子，Bucky看起來嚇壞了。「啊呃，Steve，我不知──」  
  
「躺下，」Steve厲聲說道，推摁著他的肩膀。Bucky對他嘟嘟囔囔，但他還是躺了下來，讓他雙肩深陷進床墊之中，然後將他彎起的膝蓋張得大大的。Steve坐到它們之間，接著吸了口深呼吸。他能辦到的。  
  
Bucky憂慮地望著他，他的雙唇向下拉聳，但是他在Steve傾身，以至於他們身下的床舖下沉時並沒有反對，而Bucky的小弟弟（已經不怎麼僵硬了，不過也不到軟趴趴的程度）在他們之間隱約挺立起來，一道輕微的呼吸自Steve嘴巴吐出。然後又一次。  
  
在樓下，Steve的Harv叔叔正大聲地談論著他的車子。他聲音的聲響沿著樓梯而上，嗡嗡響著、迴盪著。Steve隔離掉它，然後飛快地伸出舌頭濕潤他的雙唇。  
  
他試著想起在Bucky對他這麼做時，感覺很棒的是什麼。腦海裡所浮現的一切，真的僅僅只有 **滾燙** 和 **濕潤** ，還有 **天吶天吶哦額滴神啊** ──的感受，全部同時蜂擁而至。  
  
他決定這回慢慢摸熟，把Bucky小弟弟的底部擱到他拇指與兩根手指之間，然後將其角度調整向他。用他舌頭的表面，他再次舔過Bucky的分身（至少，他上次似乎不介意這個），而Bucky只是流出一聲上氣不接下氣的聲音，在他之上微微扭動著。  
  
這不可能有 **那麼** 困難吧，他想。要是Bucky都能辦到的話就不是。在幾次於Bucky小弟弟頭部的流轉舔舐後，Steve硬起頭皮張開了嘴巴，將Bucky豎起的頭部吞入他雙唇之間。僅僅頭部。慢慢來，Rogers，他告訴他自己。這在Bucky吸他的時候感覺很棒，所以Steve試了試這點，而Bucky發出的壓抑聲音告訴他，他很有可能做對了某些事情。  
  
「還可以嗎？」他低喃著說，但是Bucky只是踢了踢他。  
  
「繼續啦！」  
  
Steve翻了翻白眼，但是現下不是吵架的時候，然後他將Bucky的分身再次放進了他嘴裡。那嚐起來依舊有點噁心，但他終究習慣了Bucky的味道，而且強烈的麝香滋味在他上上下下吸吮了幾次之後，就開始淡去了點。Bucky的呼吸變得又快又淺，就像他們奔跑了好一陣子後，或是從店裡扒走糖果，差一點點被Berkowitz先生抓包那樣。這很奇怪，又很愉快，藉由只碰觸他一點點，就讓Bucky聽起來像那個樣子。他抽離開來，因為這變得有點太過了，但是他取而代之地，用他手指包覆住Bucky的豎起，然後套弄了少少幾下。  
  
「天呃──」Bucky氣喘吁吁，他手掌往下猛拍上床，他的臀部上彈了一點，戳進Steve的手中。他的胸口急速地起起伏伏，而他的腹部繃緊起來。有東西這次肯定起效了。Steve咧嘴笑了起來，然後前傾過身子，再度將Bucky置回他唇間。  
  
只不過，他沒那機會；因為那時正好Bucky的手猛然向前，揪緊Steve頭髮──天曉得為什麼──然後他發出一道又長又破碎的聲響，發射進了Steve的眼睛。  
  
Steve嘶聲，然後試圖拉回身子，但很不幸地，Bucky依舊不太能意識到他將他的手緊埋在Steve短髮之中這件事，把他定在了原處，所以抽離身子實際上，只造成讓黏稠不僅僅進入Steve的眼睛，同時還弄得他臉頰和嘴巴到處都是的後果。  
  
「放開啦，」Steve氣沖沖地說，將Bucky的手拉扯離他頭髮，然後跪坐起身。他胡亂地擦了擦他現在滿是淚水的眼睛，試圖從他臉上抹掉Bucky黏搭搭的剩餘白濁。「謝了哦，Buck，」他嘟囔著，依然為了抵抗他雙眼中的刺痛，而瞇著眼睛。  
  
Bucky哼氣說。「怎樣，我也得到滿嘴你的耶，那也沒多好好不。」  
  
「我要洗掉這個，」Steve嘟囔說，然後爬下床舖，走向洗臉盆。  
  
「噢，Stevie──」  
  
Steve彎身傾向了碗，然後把冷水潑上他的臉。他的眼睛正刺痛著，而且他無法好好地睜開眼睛看他在做什麼，但是他知道對於跑進你雙眼的東西，最好就是盡你所能把它洗掉。Bucky起身走到他後面，將一隻手擱上了他肩膀。  
  
「給我看看。」  
  
「哦，你媽媽也是個護士嘛？」Steve厲聲說，而Bucky怒吼起來。  
  
「別耍渾蛋了，來啦。」他轉過Steve的身子，然後將他的臉歪向來自窗外的街燈光線。Steve的雙眼現在都淚眼汪汪，他快速眨眨眼，試著抑制它。Bucky撿起洗臉巾擦了擦Steve的臉，抹掉多餘的水，還有在他下巴上黏涕涕稠狀物的殘餘。「你眼睛仍然讓你不舒服嗎？」  
  
Steve搖搖他的頭。「現在沒事了，大多數都弄到了我臉上。」  
  
Bucky看向了別處。「抱歉。」  
  
「還算公平，」Steve說道，對他邪笑了下。Bucky對上他的雙眼，一抹笑容在他臉上咧開來。Bucky率先潰堤，一聲竊笑戳中Steve，讓他咯咯笑了起來，而後很快地，他們兩個都忍俊不禁爆笑，揪緊著對方好站穩身子。  
  
他們在他們聽見階梯上的腳步時分開來，突然間腳步聲就到了門外，他們倆驚呼了一聲，然後盡快爬回了床舖裡去。  
  
「Stevie！Bucky？你們兩個在裡面睡了沒？」  
  
「睡了，麻！」Steve喊了回去，而Bucky狠狠地給了他一肘。  
  
「快睡覺！」她說，然後Steve對於聽見她聽上去沒有那麼生氣，而鬆了一口氣。她聽起來像是她正在試著不要大笑。  
  
「是的，麻！」他又喊了一次，然後他們沉默地聽著她的腳步回到樓下去。  
  
Bucky擠了擠他，要他挪過去點，然後他們兩個再度舒舒服服地躺在床單下。他們安頓下來，朝著彼此蜷作一團，就算他們現在已經大到幾乎沒辦法像這樣躺著。  
  
「所以，」Steve片刻後低語說。「有更多讚讚的點子嗎？」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**The End**  


  


**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Birthday to Bucky冬哥////~**   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> 那個Tootsie roll巧克力糖長這樣XDD，這糖…很軟耶www ~~隊長你在暗示什麼wwwwwww~~  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
